modernwarfandomcom-20200213-history
Hooah
Hooah (pronounced /ˈhuːɑː/) is a U.S. Army battle cry used by soldiers "Referring to or meaning anything and everything except no." *Air Force: "Ahroo," among Security Forces, Combat Controllers or "Hooyah" among Pararescue Other popular usages of hooah include: *"Heard, understood and acknowledged" (backronym as "HUA") *What to say when at a loss for words *"Good copy" *"Roger," "solid copy," "good," "great," "message received," "understood," "acknowledged" *"Glad to meet you," "welcome" *"All right!" *"Thank you" *"Go to the next slide" *"You've taken the correct action" *"Amen!" *"Outstanding!" *"That's cool" or "that's OK." As in, "That's hooah." *To motivate another soldier. *Did not hear what was said, but not going to ask to repeat. *Anything and everything except "no." Hooah can also: *describe a hardcore soldier. As in, "He's hooah" or "She's hooah." *be used a call and response cheer, with one soldier exclaiming, "hooah!," and other soldiers responding in like. *be uttered at random and in a group in order to boost morale. One or a few soldiers will begin chanting "hooah!," and then others join in. *describe Army Rangers. As in "The hooah-hooahs." *be used as a sarcastic remark for something specific to the Army. Sometimes used sarcastically. As in, "This detail is about as hoo-ah as it gets." In popular culture "Hooah" can be found in the scripts of several military-related movies. One well-known example is Al Pacino's character, a former U.S. Army officer, in the movie Scent of a Woman (which may have popularized the longer "Hoo-Ah" version). "Hooah" also features prominently in Black Hawk Down, which depicts United States Army Rangers at the 1993 Battle of Mogadishu, Somalia and Lions for Lambs a film about the war in Afghanistan. In Basic, Samuel L. Jackson's character finishes each line of his training briefings with "Give me a 'Hooah', Sergeant!". In the 2004 American film The Manchurian Candidate, Denzel Washington's character responds an order with it during the brainwashing procedure. * Used as the meaning of "Heard Understood Acknowledged" by private young soldiers in the movie Renaissance Man from 1994. * In the episode "Semper Fidelis" of the TV series Jericho, former US Army Ranger Johnston Green realizes that a detachment of "US Marines" are imposters because they use the word "hooah". Genuine Marines would have said "Oorah" instead. * The GI unit in Red Alert 2 sometimes says "hooah" in response to an order by the player. * It is also incorrectly used in Ghosts of Girlfriends Past by the Sarge, a member of the US Marines. * The computer game America's Army makes frequent use of the phrase, and pressing the H key on the keyboard in version 2 or below would make the player's character shout "Hooah" over the radio to other members of the player's team, sometimes eliciting a series of "Hooahs" in reply. * In the microtransaction, free to play game of Combat Arms, "Hooah" is featured as a voice-com taunt. * "Hooah" can be heard in Crysis, yelled by a Marine on the USS Constitution and at least one other point in the game. * In Transformers: Revenge of the Fallen, the NEST team replies "Hooah" when Major Lennox gives instructions before the battle with the Decepticons in Egypt. * In the videogame Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2, the US Army Rangers are heard multiple times throughout the game using Hooah for anything and everything except "no."